


Puppy Peter

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, i had written this entire thing and tumblr deleted it so now i am big sad, kinky af, puppy peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter is such a cute, over eager little boy. Almost... like a puppy.





	Puppy Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my PeterPepperTony Poly AU! 
> 
> …
> 
> I need a better name

Peter is sitting on Pepper’s lap, making out with her happily. He still doesn’t know how he got so god damned lucky; but he isn’t going to complain at all. He’s making out with the prettiest woman in the whole world, who is he to ask why?

“God, I love how eager you always are, Peter. You remind me of a little puppy, always so eager to please, always wanting to be around your owners.” Pepper has that look in her eyes. That look that means Peter is going to cum sometime in the next couple hours. It happens to be Peter’s favorite look, thank you very much.

Peter shivers, looking at her with big eyes. “Y-yeah?” He asks.

Pepper nods. “In fact… if you’re willing… I really want to try something with you. Something… kinky.”

Peter licks his lips. “Is this ‘mommy and daddy’ type kinky, or painful kinky?”

Pepper giggles softly and kisses him on the lips. “Closer to Mommy and Daddy. But you love when Mommy and Daddy give you pain, don’t you, little pup?” She asks, pulling his hair to prove her point.

Peter moans and leans into it, nodding and blushing. “Alright. What is it?”

Pepper smiles. “I want to keep it a surprise for now. Just don’t use words, unless it’s one of your colors. Okay?”

Peter nods, already following her orders.

Pepper beams. “Good pup. You stay here, I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Peter waits on the couch, biting his lip softly. He’s nervous, and horny, and it’s been ten minutes, where is-

He looks up as the door opens and Pepper comes in, plastic bag in hand, and Tony walking behind her. 

Uh-oh. Tony has that look that means ‘You’re going to have to work for this scene’. It isn’t Peter’s favorite look in Tony’s eyes, but he doesn’t hate it.

“Good boy, sitting on the bed for mommy like I asked.” She looks through the bag. “Are you going to be a good puppy for me, darling?”

Peter blushes and nods slowly. Pepper just pulled a head band out of the bag, that has puppy ears attached to it. Fuck, he sure is in for a ride. 

“That’s good. Except, puppies don’t wear clothes, now do they? Only people wear clothes. Tony, help our puppy out of those things.” She says, and sets to work on pulling everything from the bag out.

Peter lets Tony get him naked, and he feels so… weird. Being fully naked, while his lovers are completely dressed.

Tony smirks and settles the ears on Peter’s head, smiling at him. “There’s our good puppy.” He pets Peter behind the fake ears. 

Peter blushes and leans into, deciding to try something. “Woof!” He barks softly.

Pepper drops what she was holding and looks at Peter with a mix of lust and adoration. “Good pup, such a good pup for mommy and daddy.” She says. 

Peter blushes and wiggles his hips. He wishes he had a-

“Here’s his tail, Tony, help him put it in?”

Fuck. A plug with a tail on the end… Peter might actually die.

Tony pats Peter on the head. “Turn around, pup. Hands and knees.”

Peter is quick to follow directions and can’t help but moan as Tony shoves two fingers in at once. He hears Tony working on his hole, and hears Pepper finalizing everything the way she wants. Then she comes to the bed, slipping her skirt and panties off, and scooting against the head board. 

“I have a treat for you, pup.” She says and pats right above her pussy.

Peter sways, yelping when Tony takes his moment’s distraction to slip the plug in. He recovers quickly though, and scoots closer to Pepper. He decides to go all in–if he’s a puppy, he should act like one. 

So, he noses her clit and sniffs, giving a small, curious lick. He wags his hips, making his tail wag with them, and starts to lick at her folds like he’s been given the best treat ever. 

Which, to be fair, the privilege of licking pepper’s pussy is tied for the best treat there is, in Peter’s mind. Tied only with the treat of sucking Tony’s cock.

Pepper moans softly and pets Peter. “Yeah, good pup. Enjoy your treat, puppy, you earned it for being so, so good for me and daddy.”

Peter’s daddy is currently rubbing Peter’s butt, palming himself through his jeans. His boyfriend is eating his wife out, how could he not be palming himself right now? 

“Tony, darling, get his collar.” She says, pushing Peter’s face closer to her pussy.

Peter can’t breathe like this, but he thinks drowning in Pepper’s pussy is probably the best way to go he could ever hope for. 

Alas, she lets him go and Tony fastens a collar around Peter’s neck. It even has a tag, that says ‘Property of the Stark’s’ on it. “Messy puppy, slobbering all over the place.” Tony teases. 

Peter whimpers and leans into Tony’s touch, tail wagging. He yips softly to say thank you.

“You’re welcome, pup. Now, go back to eating your treat.”

Well, never say Peter is a disobedient puppy.

* * *

After Pepper cums, Peter pulls away and looks at them for instructions. He has Pepper’s wetness and his own slobber dripping down his chin and neck, and he feels so messy. And he loves it so much. 

“Look at how good our puppy is. He’s been so good for us all day.”

Tony hums and nods. he sits next to Pepper and pulls his cock out of his jeans. “Here, puppy, I have a bone for you.”

Pepper snorts at the pun, but peter goes over and licks the head happily. He gets lost in licking Tony, in slobbering on him, that he doesn’t notice he’s slipped into some kind of sub-space.

He only does notice, because Tony pulls on his collar and makes him open his eyes. “Are you still with us, pup? color?”

Peter nods, saying “Woof!” And wagging his tail more. 

Pepper coos and nods at Tony. “He’s just being our good puppy. He’s okay.”

Tony nods and lets Peter go back to licking him. 

Peter takes Tony into his mouth and moans around it, closing his eyes again. He gets so lost in it, in the praise from Pepper, in the scent of them both, in the feeling of being so utterly submissive, that he doesn’t notice Tony is about to cum until he cums on Peter’s face after pulling out. Now he has Pepper’s juices and Tony’s cum and his own drool covering his face and neck. 

He doesn’t think he could be any happier than he is right now. 

But then Pepper smirks at him and holds her leg out. “Does our puppy want to hump my leg? Horny puppy, needy?”

Peter whimpers and mounts her leg, rutting his hips back and forth. Tony is pulling his tail–erm, plug, lightly, moving it in and out a bit. And Pepper’s leg is so smooth and nice and warm and–Peter cums on her leg, letting out a wail that sounds suspiciously like a howl.

pepper beams and looks to Tony. “I think it’s bath time for our pup, and then snuggle time.”

Tony nods. “I agree. How about you, pup?”

“Woof!”


End file.
